theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ageha Kurono
Ageha Kurono is Kurumu's mother and appears during the start of the school festival under the belief that Tsukune is her daughter's fiance, going so far as to allow him to "jump" her daughter anytime he wants. She has a large chest like her daughter Kurumu, and, according to Tsukune, her breasts are softer than Kurumu's. In Rosario + Vampire Exclusively in Rosario + Vampire Capu2, Ageha and Tsurara Shirayuki hold a long grudge against one another, being rivals for the affection of a student during their days as students at Yōkai Academy. However in the manga, they seem to have no grudges between one another and appear to be on friendlier terms as Ageha helped Tsurara keep the zombies from cheating in the school race. In the Omake segment of Rosario + Vampire Lesson Nine: Monster Mamas, the only actual "skirmish" between Ageha and Tsurara was when they bickered about whose daughter would win Tsukune. Misunderstanding Tsukune talking about goldfish he'd gotten in the scoop game, Tsurara asked Mizore how many women Tsukune had, to which Mizore said 'about six..I think.' Prompting Ageha to blush and say "A week's worth of daily specials!" Info Appearance Ageha is a beautiful woman in her early/mid-thirties. She has the same appearance as Kurumu; with light blue hair, purple eyes and large J cup breasts (Tsukune notes that Ageha's breasts are even softer than Kurumu's). Her usual outfit is a red mini dress barely covering her cleavage and a brown fur coat. During the time she was at Yōkai Academy, she wore a plain, white long - sleeved shirt, and the green pleated skirt all female students wear, and socks and shoes like Kurumu. Personality Unlike her daughter, who learned to restrain her seductive nature, Ageha fully embraces her succubus nature and even thinks Kurumu should already have "experience" at her age. She causes unending embarrassment for Kurumu because of how she acts towards Tsukune, such as trying to give him "pointers". Abilities Ageha is a beautiful woman in her early/mid-thirties. She has the same appearance as Kurumu; with light blue hair, purple eyes and large J cup breasts (Tsukune notes that Ageha's breasts are even softer than Kurumu's). Her usual outfit is a red mini dress barely covering her cleavage and a brown fur coat. During the time she was at Yōkai Academy, she wore a plain, white long - sleeved shirt, and the green pleated skirt all female students wear, and socks and shoes like Kurumu. On Sora's Team Soon when Tsukune and his friends joined the team, Ageha and the other parents decided to remain in their world to call the team for emergencies, but also Ageha mostly calls Sora for a date most of the time. Category:Rosario + Vampire characters Category:Succubus Category:Monsters Category:Parents Category:Mothers Category:Females Category:Femme Fatale Category:Lovers Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Funimation characters Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Reformed characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Flying characters Category:Former Villains Category:Adults Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Fighters Category:Creatures Category:Characters Category:A-Class characters Category:Magic Users Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Neutral characters Category:Trash-Talking characters Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Fast characters Category:Fashion characters Category:Mischievous characters Category:Cheaters Category:Hybrids Category:Demons